Generators, such as aircraft generators, require a brushless architecture for voltage control as the speed fluctuates along with fast voltage disconnection in failure modes (e.g., armature winding inter-turn short circuit). Contemporary implementations utilize a wound-field synchronous generator with brushless exciter and permanent magnet sub-exciter (e.g., three-machine set); yet, these contemporary implementations have limited performance.